


Il vento mi parla di te

by Dhely



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: Dopo la guerra, *anni* dopo la guerra.I 'nostri' si sono separati, tornati ognuno alla propria vita, ma si sono lasciati alle spalle qualcosa di oscuro ..(Happy end? gioia, felicità, armonia? Io?! hahahah! no.)E' scritta in prima persona, Touma's POV.





	Il vento mi parla di te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrchideaFantasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/gifts).



Questo vento mi parla di te. 

Io non voglio starlo a sentire, ma non posso evitarlo. Ovunque mi nasconda, ovunque mi chiuda, in qualsiasi modo cerchi di evitare di pensarci, c’è una parte del mio cervello nel quale è infissa la tua immagine, il tuo ricordo. 

Il rancore, il dolore, sono lì, connaturati e legati a te in un filo doppio di recriminazioni infinite, di ricordi fatti di sangue e ombre. 

Eppure il legame sottostante è più forte, sempre più forte della lontananza e di quello che ci separa. 

Oh, sì, quello che ci unisce è sempre – e da sempre – infinitamente più forte di quel che ci divide. 

L’aria sa di neve, una neve che viene da lontano, alti ghiacciai che si stagliano contro il cielo, rocce nere sotto una coltre candida sotto un azzurro abbacinante. È tutto così chiaro e netto da fare male agli occhi, anche se lo vedo solo nella mia mente. 

O nella fantasia. 

O nei ricordi. 

O in tutte queste cose mischiate insieme. 

Mischiate e ingarbugliate in un nodo doloroso, che pesa sull'anima, e sulla bocca dello stomaco, un peso dal quale non posso liberarmi. 

Non posso? Non voglio? 

Chi lo sa. 

Il cellulare vibra sulla scrivania davanti a me, il suono mi obbliga a mettere a fuoco ciò che mi circonda: il mio studio, i libri, il grande schermo del computer. Le mappe. I calcoli, gli schemi, le foto. 

La mia vita, perfetta e di successo, è tutta lì. I premi, i riconoscimenti: una patina scintillante costruita con fatica, costanza e genio – il mio genio. Eppure lì sotto c’è tutto un magma ribollente, un passato che preme, e urla e chiama. 

Chiama sempre, ma spesso ormai è solo un sussurro, è un ricordo, è una sensazione presente e costante, un legame che non può essere dimenticato, che non può essere spezzato. 

È sentirsi accanto a qualcuno che non c’è, è percepire, capire, sapere al di là di ciò che la mente può analizzare. 

Siamo insieme, sempre, anche con un universo di distanza. 

Mi appoggio allo schienale della poltrona e osservo il cielo fuori dall'enorme vetrata. 

Che bello il cielo: è il mio elemento, è una parte di me. Sono io, e lui è me. Se mi concentrassi appena, e arretrassi di un passo dalla coscienza lo sentirei vibrare – lui o il potere? Che importanza ha? Quella vibrazione cullante, bassa e tranquilla, come le fusa di un gatto, mi risuonano dentro e rimette a posto ogni cosa, cancella ogni angoscia, ogni ricordo. Mi fa ritrovare l’armonia, il legame, la pace. 

Il cielo, e loro, i miei fratelli, i miei amici, una parte di me stesso in altri corpi. 

Sono lì, sempre lì per me. 

E poi c’è il buco che sei tu. 

Chiudo gli occhi, il cellulare smette di vibrare. 

Ho tre respiri, tre, lo so: non ho neppure bisogno di contarli, poi Shin ricomporrà il numero. 

Ovviamente è Shin, non ho necessità di guardare il nome sul display. Io lo so come lo sa lui, come lo sanno tutti. Lo sappiamo sempre. 

È un legame più forte di noi. 

Una gabbia, l’hai chiamata tu, una volta. 

Quella volta. 

Il cuore mi fa così male che quasi non respiro. 

Mi alzo, di scatto, vado alla finestra, la spalanco. 

L’aria è fredda, gelata, mi schiaffeggia il viso con lame invisibili. 

Voglio levarmi di dosso questa sensazione, questo dolore, questo ... 

Non posso. 

Per quanto voglia strapparti da me– e lo voglio! lo voglio da mesi, da anni! lo voglio con tutto me stesso, con tutta la forza che so metterci – tu stai lì, e sei lì, nascosto, oscuro, silenzioso ma pesante, dentro di me, come una ferita che non si rimargina mai, che non diventa mai cicatrice. Ogni tanto, molto spesso, bisogna solo bendarla, ma a volte risorge il dolore, e in quei giorni mi sembra di impazzire dal senso di vuoto, dal bruciore dello strappo, dalla sofferenza e dalla solitudine. 

Lo sguardo si appanna, anche se non stavo guardando nulla. 

L’aria fredda mi fa lacrimare gli occhi, si infila nella stanza, solleva i fogli appoggiati sopra una pila di libri accanto al tavolino e li sparge per terra: ne sento il frusciare leggero come un’eco di un altro rumore. 

Rumore. 

È il termine esatto, ma non tiene conto di così tante cose: suono, è più corretto ‘suono’. 

Sì, la seta che scivola sull'acciaio. 

Il lucido della stoffa sul lucido della lama, il freddo contro il freddo, l’eleganza a velare l’eleganza. Il molto, aggiunto al molto genera il troppo. 

Il cellulare riprende a vibrare. 

Mi manca il fiato in gola. 

Mi stacco dalla finestra, mi appoggio alla scrivania. 

Gli occhi non smettono di lacrimare, anche se lontani dal vento, non più torturati dal freddo; come se fosse il vento, il freddo a farmi questo, a farmi sentire questo dolore, questo rimbombare vuoto del mio cuore contro le costole. 

Un tempo lo sentivi, lo so. Mi guardavi e mi dicevi che sembrava un uccellino in gabbia. 

Mi guardavi e mi sorridevi appena, in quel modo solo tuo che sapeva illuminare l’universo, cambiare il mondo, strapparmi l’anima dal petto e rimettere al mondo i morti. Mi uccidevi con uno sguardo, e mi facevi rivivere con un sorriso, sì, e io come l’idiota che ero mi ubriacavo della tua presenza e non volevo altro, non desideravo altro che affogare, annullarmi, in te. 

Non capivo, non chiedevo, non mi domandavo niente. Un fedele e il suo dio, ecco cos'ero. 

Cos'eravamo? 

No. 

Era così che io ti vedevo, ma tu – tu- cos'eri mai? 

Sono mai andato oltre la luce, la scintillante perfezione? Ho mai cercato, scavato, domandato? Ho mai tentato di capire? Ho mai chiesto? 

Se non ci fosse stato Ryo, quella sera... ricordo bene, perfettamente, la sua mano scura, forte, sulla seta che copriva la lama. Le braccia di Shuu a trattenere Shin, che cadeva sulle ginocchia, l’espressione terrorizzata. Ricordo le labbra di tutti muoversi, ma non ricordo alcuna parola, alcun urlo, alcun suono.

Ma potrei dipingere ogni tuo capello, la luce che vi brillava sopra, ogni singola piega del kimono che avevi addosso, la linea dura delle tue labbra, il leggero aggrottarsi della fronte. Ogni minuscola, infinitesimale scintilla presente sul fondo del tuo sguardo.

È tutto fermo, immobile e silenzioso, come una scena immersa nel gelo assoluto delle profondità siderali, inficcata nel cuore stesso dell’universo: il mio universo. Quell'istante è l’alfa e l’omega della mia vita, il punto di divisione netto e definitivo di tutto ciò che è prima e di quello che viene dopo. Tra la guerra e la pace, tra il combattere e l’essere il vincitore della guerra. 

Il cellulare tace, di nuovo. 

Ora, come allora, sono mai andato oltre? Ho mai scavato sotto la tua apparenza? Ho mai cercato di capire, di sapere? 

Tu sei stato il pegno che ho dovuto pagare per tutto questo? 

Il cuore si ferma, immobile, tremante, per un lungo istante. 

Pesante e doloroso si torce come se delle mani invisibili lo stringessero con forza. 

Non l’ho mai voluto! Non volevo niente di questa fama, i premi, i riconoscimenti! Non volevo il mio nome scritto sopra e dentro libri a costo di te! 

Niente vale te!  

Perché non... 

Il cellulare riprende a vibrare, ancora. 

Il vento entra dalla finestra, fa planare altri fogli sul pavimento, la luce si fa più chiara, intensa. Il dolore si scioglie, semplicemente, lasciando un retrogusto amaro sulla lingua e dando finalmente di nuovo la possibilità di respirare. 

La mano mi trema ma prendo il cellulare e apro la comunicazione. 

“Touma!” è Shin. 

Ma la sua voce non è solo la sua. Sento il tono di Ryo, la cadenza di Shuu. Percepisco il loro vibrare, insieme, come sempre, come ogni singolo istante. 

Perché noi, siamo ‘noi’, da sempre e per sempre, no? Uniti, legati, fusi. 

C’è Shin, lì davanti a me, il suo sguardo, la sua partecipazione, l’amore bruciante di Ryo, la forza calma di Shuu: se allungassi una mano potrei sentirli sotto le dita, quasi. 

Ma tu non ci sei. 

“Questo vento è troppo forte. Io non ce la faccio.” 

Sarebbe uno splendido epitaffio. 


End file.
